1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo film advancing device and a photo film carrier. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photo film advancing device and a photo film carrier of which adapted for use with photo films of different types, and having a simplified structure.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
There are plural types of photo films, including 135 type and IX240 type. The IX240 type has a different value of a photo film width from that of 135 type. Another difference between those types lies in a state of containing the photo filmstrip after being developed. The photo film of 135 type is removed from a cassette shell, treated as a strip, and cut into plural pieces each of which includes six image frames. In contrast, the photo film of IX240 type is preserved in a photo film cassette without being cut.
A photo film carrier is used with an image reading device or photographic printer, for positioning each image frame of the photo film at an image reading position or exposure position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,891 (corresponding to JP-A 10-339916) discloses a suggestion for efficiently reading image frames from the photo film of types different in the photo film width or a state of being contained. The photo film carrier according to the document has plural feeding paths, predetermined for respectively types of the photo film being developed.
To use the IX240 type of the photo film in the photo film carrier, a cassette loading unit is required in the photo film carrier. This is because the photo film cassette is used for preserving the photo film being developed, and the photo film carrier must be loaded with the photo film cassette. JP-A 8-122943 discloses an example of the cassette loading unit with which the photo film carrier is loaded with the photo film cassette.
According to the document, a holder is included in the cassette loading unit, for holding the photo film cassette at one end of the feeding path which guides transport of the photo film toward a printing position. The holder is movable perpendicularly to the feeding path. A loading position of the holder is predetermined away from the feeding path for loading of the photo film cassette. The photo film cassette, when the holder is in the loading position, is set in an orientation where the spool is directed perpendicular to the feeding path. After the loading, the holder is shifted to a photo film advancing position, which is predetermined inside the loading position and associated with the feeding path. When the holder is set in the photo film advancing position, a photo film passageway of the photo film cassette is opposed to the feeding path. After this, the drive mechanism is coupled with thespool, before the drive mechanism is actuated to rotate the spool in the unwinding direction. The photo film is transported into the feeding path.
In general, the IX240 type of the photo film is handled in a state associated with the photo film cassette for preservation. However, it happens that the photo film of the same time is removed from the photo film cassette and handled as a photo filmstrip. An inserter is required in the photo film carrier for inserting the photo filmstrip in the feeding path in addition to the cassette loading unit. In the photo film carrier according to the above document, the inserter is disposed above the photo film advancing position of the holder. The inserter has an inclined tunnel shape, is fastened to the photo film carrier, and operates as a guide. The inserter helps introduce the photo filmstrip into the feeding path in a downward direction in a position downstream from the photo film advancing position of the holder.
However, the photo film carrier of the prior art has the holder movable crosswise to the feeding path for the photo film. The holder must be provided with a moving path in the direction of the photo film width. The photo film carrier is likely to have a considerably large size. Furthermore, the photo film carrier of the type having the two feeding paths parallel with one another has a problem of a great carrier size in the direction of the photo film width. The photo film carrier should have a reduced size. However, no known technique can miniaturize the photo film carrier.
In view of the foregoing problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a photo film advancing device and a photo film carrier of which adapted for use with photo films of types different in a handling process after development, and having a simplified structure.
In order to achieve the above and other objects and advantages of this invention, a photo film advancing device for advancing a first type of photo film toward an entrance of a feeding path is provided. The photo film is contained in a photo film cassette in a manner movable out, the photo film cassette having a photo film passageway. The photo film advancing device includes a base member disposed to extend upstream from the entrance. A guide holder is secured to the base member in a shiftable manner between first and second positions, and has a holder portion and a guide portion. The holder portion is loaded with the photo film cassette, and when the guide holder is in the first position, is positioned close to the entrance, for opposing the photo film passageway of the photo film cassette to the entrance. The guide portion, when the guide holder is in the second position, is positioned close to the entrance, for guiding entry of photo film of the first type in a cassetteless form to the entrance.
The guide holder includes a shiftable holder plate, disposed to extend upstream from the entrance, having first and second faces, the first face constituting the holder portion, the second face being smooth and constituting the guide portion. A retention member retains the photo film cassette on the first face.
Furthermore, a first stopper prevents the holder plate from moving beyond the first position when the holder plate is in the first position with the photo film cassette retained by the retention member.
The retention member, when in a cassetteless state, is in a closed position shifted near to the holder plate, and is distant from the first stopper. Furthermore, a second stopper prevents the holder plate from moving beyond the second position when the holder plate is in the second position.
The retention member includes a retention arm, having a shape corresponding to the photo film cassette, and secured to the holder plate movably. Furthermore, a bias member biases the retention arm toward the holder plate to retain the photo film cassette on the holder plate.
The second position is located lower than the first position. The holder plate is further shiftable to a third position that is higher than the first position with respect to the base member, the third position is adapted for loading and unloading the photo film cassette to the retention member.
The photo film cassette includes a rotatable spool for winding the photo film thereabout. A rotatable cassette shutter shuts the photo film passageway openably. Furthermore, a spool drive mechanism is engaged with an axial end portion of the spool, to rotate the spool. A cassette shutter drive mechanism is engaged with an axial end portion of the cassette shutter, to rotate the cassette shutter. A control unit actuates the spool drive mechanism and the cassette shutter drive mechanism in response to setting the holder plate in the first position, to advance the photo film from the photo film cassette, or to return the photo film into the photo film cassette.
Furthermore, a third stopper prevents the holder plate from moving beyond the third position when the holder plate is in the third position.
Furthermore, a linking mechanism secures an upstream edge portion of the holder plate to the base member in a pivotally movable manner.
Furthermore, a projection portion is formed to project from the holder plate, for providing the holder plate with additional weight, to ensure shifting of the holder plate toward the first or second stopper under gravity.
According to a further preferred embodiment, a linking mechanism supports the holder plate to the base member in a slidable manner.
Furthermore, a bias mechanism biases the holder plate downwards, to ensure shifting of the holder plate toward the first or second stopper.
A second type of photo film is further usable. Furthermore, a second feeding path is disposed substantially in parallel with the feeding path, has a second entrance at an upstream end, for transporting the second type of the photo film inserted therein.
The first type is IX240 type, and the second type is 135 type.
Furthermore, a slider is operable externally for sliding. A support frame supports the spool drive mechanism. A transmission mechanism slides the support frame in response to sliding of the slider, to move the spool drive mechanism relative to the spool.
Furthermore, a transmission lever has a driven end portion and a driving end portion, the driving end portion driving the cassette shutter drive mechanism. A cam mechanism is connected between the slider and the driven end portion, for swinging the transmission lever in response to sliding of the slider, to actuate the cassette shutter drive mechanism.
Furthermore, a first rack slides with the slider. A transmission gear is rotated by sliding of the first rack. A second rack is secured to the support frame, for being slid by rotation of the transmission gear.
Furthermore, a motor rotates the spool drive mechanism. A planetary gear mechanism is secured between the motor and the spool drive mechanism, for disconnecting the spool drive mechanism from the motor when the spool drive mechanism rotates at a higher speed than a reference speed.
The planetary gear mechanism includes a sun gear for being rotated by the motor. First and second planet gears are meshed with the sun gear, for being rotated selectively. An auxiliary gear drives the spool drive mechanism, is rotated by the first planet gear when the sun gear rotates in a first direction, and is rotated by the second planet gear when the sun gear rotates in a second direction.
According to another aspect of the invention, a photo film carrier includes a first feeding path, having an entrance, for feeding a first type of photo film from a photo film cassette that has a photo film passageway, a first opening, formed in the first feeding path, and adapted for external access to the photo film for frame reading or frame printing, and a winding unit for winding the photo film from the first feeding path. The photo film carrier comprising a base member disposed to extend upstream from the entrance. A guide holder is secured to the base member in a shiftable manner between first and second positions, and having a holder portion and a guide portion. The holder portion is loaded with the photo film cassette, and when the guide holder is in the first position, is positioned close to the entrance, for opposing the photo film passageway of the photo film cassette to the entrance. The guide portion, when the guide holder is in the second position, is positioned close to the entrance, for guiding entry of photo film of the first type in a cassetteless form to the entrance.
A second type of photo film is further usable. Furthermore, a second feeding path is disposed substantially in parallel with the first feeding path, has a second entrance at an upstream end, for transporting the second type of the photo film inserted therein. A second opening is formed in the second feeding path, and adapted for external access to the second type of the photo film for frame reading or frame printing.
Furthermore, a carrier body is secured to a reading station of an image reading device or a printing station of a printer, and has the first and second feeding paths, the first and second openings, and the base member. A shifting mechanism shifts the carrier body relative to the image reading device or the printer, to set a selected one of the first and second openings at the reading or printing station.